castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania (Nintendo 64)
Castlevania is a video game developed and published by Konami for the Nintendo 64. It is part of the Castlevania, and was first released in North America on January 26, 1999. Its Japanese title is Demon Castle Dracula: Apocalypse. Fans and media alike have nicknamed the game "Castlevania 64" to differentiate it from other games in the series that bear the same title. Storyline "Transylvania, in 1852. The Province of Wallachia. In this time of peace and plenty, no-one foresees the return of ancient horrors... But the old legends live, and soon the land will again be plunged into darkness. The people have returned to the path of wickedness, and the bonds that seal their evil ruler's spirit are weakening. Deep in his castle, he stirs from a century of enforced sleep... Count Dracula awakes. Reinhardt Schneider... Heir of the ancient Belmont clan of vampire hunters, his blood dooms him to oppose the might of Count Dracula. Wielding the holy whip of his ancestors, the young vampire killer begins his quest!! Carrie Fernandez... A young girl gifted with great magical powers. Sensing Dracula's return, she sets off alone to the dark castle. Now she must wield her inherited power in the fight against evil..." - Castlevania's prologue Character Gallery Gameplay Controls Camera: Players can use the R button to center the camera behind the character and lock onto enemies. C up toggles between three camera settings: Normal view is the default camera, Battle view is best for fighting, and Action view is best for platforming. Holding C up allows the player to look at the environment from a first-person point of view. Sometimes the camera will switch to "Boss view" or a fixed perspective. At these times, it may not be possible to change the camera angle using C up or R. Movement: Carrie and Reinhardt can perform a wide variety of simple actions. Using the game controller's analog stick they can walk, run, about-face turn, and stop. The A button allows the character to jump. Simply pressing the button will result in a vertical jump, while combining the jump button with analog commands allows the character to sidestep or do long horizontal jumps. Holding the A button also allows the character to hang onto ledges. Pushing up on the analog stick will make the character pull themself up onto the ledge. Pressing C Right allows the character to open doors, examine objects, pick up items, and talk to people. Using the Z button can make the hero crouch, move while crouching, and slide. Sliding can do minor damage to enemies. Attacking: Carrie and Reinhardt also have offensive abilities unique to their character. Each has a primary (distance) and secondary (short-range) attack. Using the B button, Carrie is capable of shooting bolts of homing magic energy. This attack can be charged up by holding down the button. Reinhardt attacks with the Vampire Killer whip. Both Carrie's magic and Reinhardt's whip can be powered up by crest items dropped by enemies. Carrie's secondary attack is to hit enemies with her metal rings, while Reinhardt's is to slash with a dagger. C left is used for secondary attacks. Players can also throw a subweapon at their enemies using C down. Subweapons take a certain number of red jewels to use. The four subweapons and required jewel points include: the knife (1), axe (2), holy water (3), and cross (5). Levels Development in a development screenshot of Dracula 3D]] While in development, Castlevania was known simply as Dracula 3D. The music for Castlevania was composed by Masahiro Kimura, Motoaki Furukawa, and Mariko Egawa. Tomokuni Katayama performed the violin solo, a rendition of "Bloodlines" from Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, that greets the player on the title screen. The soundtrack was released in Japan on March 26, 1999. It was also released in Europe under the name Castlevania: The Original Game Soundtrack. Critical reception Castlevania garnered respectable scores upon its release, including 9/9/8/9 from EGM, 8.2/10 from both IGN.com and GameSpot and a 4.5/5 from GamePro. http://www.gamestats.com/objects/002/002229/articles.html However, it has since acquired a negative stigma in the media. The game has been criticized for having first generation graphics, a problematic camera, and a steep learning curve for controls. However, some claim that these negative impressions have come from people who only played Castlevania in part. The first level, the Forest of Silence, is by far the blandest level due to a colorless environment with poor textures. However, many players note that Castlevania improves dramatically in both graphics and level design as players progress - as one of the EGM reviewers said 'trust me - it gets better'. Although on a technical level the game cannot compare with first and second party titles for the Nintendo 64, the review scores show that Castlevania holds its own alongside most third-party titles, and is known for its moody ambiance and compelling characters. Defenders of the game also respond with the fact that Castlevania was the first game that Konami KCEK had programmed in 3D. http://ign64.ign.com/articles/072/072313p1.html They also speculate that the game was rushed out for a holiday release. Many elements of this claim are evident, such as how the werewolf Cornell and chainsaw-wielding Coller were cut from the game. Technical problems and sacrificed material would later be addressed in it's sequel, Legacy of Darkness. Trivia *The PAL version of the game features voice acting for Gilles de Rais in the Castle Keep level, while the American version does not. *The Villa's exterior is based on one of the façades of the French château Azay-le-Rideau. *Carrie's alternate costume is a homage to Maria Renard's dress in Rondo of Blood. *Reinhardt's alternate costume is a homage to Simon Belmont's outfit in the first Castlevania. *The chainsaw-wielding Frankenstein monster found in the Villa's hedge maze is basically the remnants of a character that was to be playable in the game named Coller, but was later scrapped before release. Besides the chainsaw, his main weapon in combat was to be a shotgun, which was apparently re-used (as a magnum) for Henry Oldrey's gameplay in Legacy of Darkness. See Also * Category:Castlevania 64 * Category:Castlevania 64 Artwork * Category:Castlevania 64 Bosses * Category:Castlevania 64 Characters * Category:Castlevania 64 Locations * Castlevania 64 Bestiary * Castlevania 64 Inventory Related Products * Castlevania - The Original Game Soundtrack - The Castlevania 64 Original Soundtrack * Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - a rearrangement of this game including a prequel main storyline and sometimes considered a "director's cut" * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Contains music from this game on Disk 7 Related Guides * Futabasha Akumajo Dracula Mokushiroku Official Guide - A Japanese Official Guide for this game * Shinkigensha Akumajo Dracula Mokushiroku Official Guide - Another Japanese Official Guide for this game * NTT Pub Akumajo Dracula Mokushiroku Official Guide - Another Japanese Official Guide for this game * Millenium's Official Castlevania 64 Strategy Guide - Official US guide * BradyGames Totally Unauthorized Castlevania 64 Strategy Guide - An unauthorized US guide * Prima's Unauthorized Castlevania 64 Strategy Guide - Another unauthorized US guide External links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20100702120710/http://www.castlevania.de/ Konami of Europe's Official Castlevania website (Internet Archive)] * *Castlevania Realm *[http://speeddemosarchive.com/Castlevania64.html Castlevania speedruns] at Speed Demos Archive de:Castlevania 64 Category:Games Category:Castlevania 64 Category:Nintendo 64 Games